Milk for my chocolate!
by Tsurumi Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke wanted to drink chocolate, but there was no milk. Itachi gets upset with his arrogance and decided to give him a 'homemade' glass of milk! It's cute and twisted!//one-shot blow-job, Itachi x Sasuke yaoi uchihacest.


had this idea while sipping a cup of hot cocoa. XD I'm sure you'll get the idea very soon. I was supposed to write a cute one-shot, but my dirty head kicked in and all the cute mixed with a bit of twisted. Hope you like this.

This is an Ita x Sasu (boy on boy) one-shot (as usual...) so if you don't like Yaoi GET OUT.

Disclaimer: none of the characters from NarutoL belong to me. Copyright to Masashi Kishimoto.

Sasuke-13

Itachi-17

Milk for my chocolate

It was 10:34 o' clock. Itachi and Sasuke where sitting in the large sofa, each in one of the corners, separated from each other. While Itachi watched a mystery movie 'Black Valentine's Day' (good crap that movie turned to be) Sasuke played with his MacBook (Apple laptop for those who don't know).

Their parents where out that night, and surely, they where not gonna return any time soon. It was It was Mikoto's birthday, and Fugaku had planned to go someplace with her. They invited Sasuke and Itachi, but they decide to stay at home, giving their parents a time to be alone.

Itachi sometimes wondered what was Sasuke looking in his laptop because he was giggling a lot to himself.

"Sasuke, what are doing there?" Itachi asked suspiciously while he received the same answer as 10 minutes ago. "Just reading something funny" Sasuke said plainly. Of course, the great Itachi Uchiha wasn't buying that, but he didn't like to sneak around whatever Sasuke was reading either, or perhaps, he didn't wanted to, because he had a feeling that he'll find something unexpected there. So he just decide to deepen the question.

"And, what exactly are you reading?" his gaze was still directed to the LCD screen. "I erm…just reading something good…" Sasuke knew he had no answer for the question. He wasn't exactly reading something good, and if his brother found out, he'll be embarrassed for the rest of his life.

Itachi looked Sasuke with the corner of his eye, noticing his brother had a small blush on his face. He couldn't look any cuter than he looked right now.

-Just like that time when we did that…- Itachi thought as memories of that time kicked in his mind again.

-Flashback-

"aniki…d-do you think this is o-ok? Mom and d-dad will get mad at us…." Sasuke said timidly as a huge blush made its way to his face.

"It's ok, otouto, we're not doing something bad, I am only teaching you something good, but you can't tell anybody about it, or your aniki will get in trouble." Itachi's husky voice vibrated in Sasuke's ears. Of course Itachi's intentions where more than just teaching, and he knew it.

Sasuke gave a small moan when he felt his aniki grab something, and he really liked it. Itachi smirked, while he tenderly rubbed his otouto's flesh. Sasuke bucked his hips sometimes, when Itachi's rubbing become intense.

"otouto, do you like this? Or you want me to stop?" Itachi teased. Clearly he knew the answer, for Sasuke was hard, and fighting back moans threatening to go out. "N-no…it's ok aniki…un-…I feel very good…" Sasuke's voice seemed to tremble. He wasn't able to look at his aniki in the face. He was so embarrassed that his brother was making him feel funny…

"Um…aniki, I'm feeling funny…and I feel like I want to pee…and the pressure is too much" Sasuke said as h bucked his hips forward even more, wanting more of that sweet touch his brother was gibing him, wondering what was that weird feeling he was experimenting right now. Itachi smiled.

"It's ok otouto, if you need to pee, do it right here, I don't care. I love you so much…" Itachi said gibing Sasuke a kiss on his forehead, while working his hand faster. "Um…I, can't…uh!" Sasuke squirmed as his body tensed up; he released his seed in Itachi's hand. He closed his eyes in pure pleasure, moaning every time he squirted.

Some minutes later, he recovered his breath, and took a look at the mess he'd done. "! Oh aniki, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!...I, I…" Itachi had to laugh at the face his little brother was making. He looked too cute and innocent for his own good.

"It's ok, otouto, I don't mind it… this was also part of my teaching to you. Did you liked it? Did it feel good?" Itachi asked, making Sasuke flush again.

"Y-yes, aniki…it felt good…very good…" Sasuke confessed. "Good…I'm glad you liked it" Itachi said hugging his brother; Sasuke hugged him back.

-END Flashback-

-but back then…he was only 9…I don't think he remembers that- Itachi though again, moving a bit closer to Sasuke.

"Aniki, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked alarmed; he didn't want his brother to look at his laptop. "Sasuke…what are you looking, otouto…?" Itachi teased; Sasuke shut the laptop close. "N-nothing!" he blushed.

"Nothing? And what is that blush on your face?" Itachi teased again. Surely he was gonna win in the end. Sasuke couldn't tolerate the pressure in the room any longer. "I'm g-going to prepare chocolate!" he said standing from the sofa and went to the kitchen, all the way accompanied by his flustered face.

Itachi was quietly laughing by his otouto's attitude. He then quietly opened the laptop, and his eyes lay on the first sentence he looked at.

"…he moaned loudly as his brother sucked his orgasm…." - he read.

"jeh…you dirty little boy, reading naughty stuff?" Itachi mumbled smiling as he kept reading the story.

Meanwhile, Sasuke got out the chocolate powder and a glass (around 12 oz ) and opened the fridge to get the milk.

"hm…there's no milk?" he said looking all around the fridge. It was full of all kinds of snacks, but there was no milk.

"aniki, there's no milk on the fridge!" Sasuke said loud enough for his brother to hear.

"Then use water!" was his response.

"Water!? No! It won't taste good that way…" he then picked Itachi's keys and went to the living room. Itachi shoot close the laptop before Sasuke noticed he was reading it. He then stood in front of Itachi, hanging out the keys to him. For some reason Itachi was looking strangely at him, with a small smirk on his face.

"go to the store and bring a gallon of milk" Sasuke said gibing Itachi the keys, who hadn't changed that weird smile on his face.

"uh, otouto, I'm tired, I don't wanna use the car, and it's late, you know"

"I don't care, just go to the store"

"Sasuke, there are more things here than just chocolate powder. Mom bought chocolate bars. Eat one of those"

"But aniki, I want milk" Sasuke was getting hard to handle, and Itachi wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude.

"aniki, please?? Please, please, please, please???"

That's when Itachi thought about solving that problem. He was gonna wait for Sasuke to get upset, and then he was going to make his move. He didn't answer Sasuke's pleas, making the boy upset really quickly.

Itachi loved seeing his brother angry. It suited a lot to him.

"shut up, Sasuke, I'm watching t.v." Itachi said putting an annoyed face; just to see how could Sasuke react. To his surprise, everything went as good as he had planned.

Sasuke took the remote from Itachi's hand and turned off the LCD. Itachi pretended to be very mad and stood up from the sofa, standing in front of his brother. Sasuke's upset face changed. He was now regretting the moment he ever asked for milk. He was sure Itachi was going to hit him in the head.

"If you want milk that badly, then you'll have it" Itachi said grabbing Sasuke by the arm and throwing him to the sofa. This was surely going to be the best night of his life.

"Wait there…" Itachi said going to the kitchen and bringing back the glass and cocoa powder. Sasuke didn't have an idea what was his brother thinking, but he was nervous for no reason.

"Why are you nervous?" Itachi teased him, knowing that the red blush had made it's way to Sasuke's face again. "You know…it was all a joke, you don't have to get mad aniki…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Itachi loved to hear those pleas. He hadn't heard one since Sasuke was 9…and that so turned him on. He didn't wanted to make something bad, but his urge to have his brother has been triggered, and there was nothing that could hold him back.

He turned off the t.v., and forced Sasuke to kneel on the sofa, but he wasn't being rude, he forced him, but still, he was gentle. "otouto, you're gonna learn something today…" Itachi huskily said; his face close enough to Sasuke's, feeling each other's breath. Sasuke closed his eyes in embarrassment, trying to suppress the funny feeling he was experimenting right now and the urge to squirm at Itachi's gentle touch.

-got to keep control…control…- Sasuke thought to himself as he turned his head to the side; he couldn't face Itachi like this. Itachi noticed he was a little nervous, so he decided to give his otouto a choice; of course, it was a choice where he was going to have the advantage anyway.

"my dear otouto, you've made your aniki mad…but If you answer some questions, aniki will be good again, ok?" Itachi susurred on his brother's ear; he could feel the boy beneath him shivering.

It wasn't a secret for Itachi that Sasuke, after hitting puberty, had been experimenting some weird attitudes lately, not to mention his long staring at his brother. Itachi knew this, and all he could do was take advantage of it. Now it was his long-waited moment.

"Otouto, do you want to make your aniki happy?"

"…eh? Y-yes…?"

"How many times you've read stories like the one on your laptop?" Itachi hit the tensing point of the conversation. Sasuke was pale by this point. "otouto…I'm not happy…" Itachi teased. "Ok, ok…it's, the first one…I swear!" Sasuke yelled the last part moving his hands to his face; he couldn't be more flushed. All he wanted to do was get the hell out of Itachi's arms, but he knew Itachi won't like that at all.

Itachi smirked at Sasuke's cute reaction. " I'm very impressed. Do you love your aniki in a way brother's shouldn't love each other?" Itachi knew he went too far, but he wanted Sasuke to accept it in front of him, that way he'll be able to enjoy even more…

"I…I can't tell you" Sasuke said, his hands still hiding his face. "Otouto, it's ok if you love me, aniki loves you too." Itachi comforted him, moving away the hands of Sasuke's face and laying his forehead on Sasuke's softly. Sasuke looked straight at his aniki. For some reason, he felt lost in the clouds, while he closed his eyes slowly, and his nose brushed with his aniki's. Itachi didn't pulled back; he was more than curious about what his little brother had been learning all this time.

Unconsciously, Sasuke brushed his lips with Itachi's. Itachi was amused, but at the same time, he responded to the little kiss they where sharing. He had yearned so long for this moment, and so did Sasuke. The shaky boy was now moving his hands to Itachi's head, rubbing his silky hair, his thumbs deepened the touch, pulling Itachi's head closer, deepening the kiss.

Itachi was mentally laughing, asking himself 'where'd you learned to do this?'. Sasuke deepened the kiss, this time asking for entrance. Itachi didn't hesitate; he opened his mouth to receive the wet, soft tongue Sasuke had. It turned him on even more. Their tongues danced in a forbidden rhythm.

Sasuke could feel his insides tightening. He then let go of Itachi, pulling away completely. Itachi didn't knew why, but was sure of something; his question has been answered in the most pleasurable way he'd ever thought of. Sasuke was about to say something but Itachi's thumb locked his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes…" Itachi said, standing up, and gibing Sasuke his back. He then started to unzip his jeans. Sasuke noticed, and couldn't help to feel uneasy.

"I-Itachi-nii, don't do that!...em…I'm, not…ready…" Sasuke turned his gaze to the side. He was thinking Itachi would do what he had just read; take his virginity.

"Don't worry, I won't take you today…all I want is…to give you milk for your chocolate" Itachi said that last part pulling down his jeans, then turning to face Sasuke, showing him his huge erection, standing proudly inside the annoying cloth. Sasuke felt his own cock flinch at the erotic sight in front of him. He then thought Itachi was going to ask him to do what he'd done to him before. (read the flashback part if u don't remember)

"Sasuke…do you want me to show you what 'they' where doing on that story?" Itachi asked teasing with the elastic band of his boxers. Sasuke just couldn't deny himself. "h-hai…" he answered timidly, taking a peek of his brother's cock, before Itachi removed his boxers. His gaze directed to the floor. Then Itachi stood in front of him, pulling up his head, so his gaze was directed to him.

"otouto, I want you to trust me, feel comfortable. I'll tell you step by step if necessary. Do you trust me? I love you" Itachi said gibing Sasuke a small kiss, just to encourage Sasuke to keep going. After the kiss, Sasuke's reply came. "Ok" he took a deep breath and let it out; he was so nervous…

He then grabbed Itachi's cock with one hand, and looked up to see if it was ok. Itachi just smirked and gave him a nod. He then continued to massage the huge erection. Itachi let out a moan, just to let his brother know he was enjoying it. Sasuke mentally smirked. He was doing things right, and that was gibing him courage to go forward. Itachi was trying hard to resist the urge to rape his brother. The temptation was killing him, but he knew that if he dared to do that, Sasuke would hate him for all eternity.

"mmm…otouto…you're so good at this…show me more…" Itachi groaned; his husky voice making Sasuke to shiver in excitement. He noticed something coming out of Itachi's tip. "Itachi-nii…what is…that?" Sasuke asked innocently and Itachi turned his gaze down.

"that is pre-cum…you know, like last time…" Itachi closing his eyes again. -oh…so that is it- Sasuke didn't have the chance to ask the first time he'd seen it.

Sasuke continued massaging him. Up and down; his hands danced in his aniki's dick. Itachi felt this a little slow, and decided to fasten things up a bit. "Sasuke…can you do it…a little faster?" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded and increased the pace. He wanted to make his aniki happy, so he was willing to obey everything his brother ordered him.

Itachi decided it was already enough of massaging; he wanted Sasuke to suck him, and he wanted it now. "otouto, can you…suck me? I'll be much more fun if you sucked me…" Itachi's voice came out mixed with moans, making Sasuke erect even more.

He hesitated at first. He wasn't sure if he should do this. "Sasuke, don't worry, I'll like it…" Itachi said, gibing the boy the last encouragement to suck him off.

Sasuke pulled out his tongue, and liked the tip, taking away the pre-cum that had been build there. Itachi hissed at the feeling; he wanted more. Sasuke continued, until he had Itachi's tip inside his mouth, moving his tongue all around the flesh. He was experimenting something new in his life; and he loved it.

Itachi was already bucking his hips forward a little. He wanted more attention on his member. His hands took Sasuke's head and gently held it in place, has he started to buck his hips forward, slowly, making sure he wasn't going too fast on poor Sasuke. "let me know when to stop…" Itachi said going deeper to that hot caver Sasuke had. Sasuke was enjoying this as much as Itachi by this time. He felt secured doing this stuff with Itachi.

His throat tensed halfway, and Itachi pulled away right away. "Sorry, otouto…" he said memorizing the inches Sasuke was able to swallow; about half of his dick. Sasuke then swallowed by his own now, sucking harder than before, making Itachi loose balance of his body, and moan even harder. "ahh….sasuke, that feels so good!...mmm…I want more…umm!" Itachi was loosing it. His dick was pulsing inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke enjoyed that feeling a lot.

He quickened the pace as hard and fast as his head could move. He was eager to know if his brother would come like he did back then. Itachi was sweating a lot, moaning like a person fucking another. "um…I'm so close…mmm…almost there…" he moaned while Sasuke worked his tongue around his dick. He was sure that he was enjoying this as much as he was.

Sasuke decided to use his free hand and play with Itachi's balls, massaging them gently. That only made the vibration on his mouth worse. He didn't stop, knowing his brother was close, he wanted to make him feel good, to repay the debt he had from long ago. And he did,

Itachi pulled out of his mouth unexpectedly. Sasuke didn't get what had happened. He just watched Itachi grabbing the empty glass and pumping himself hard, pointing his tip to the inside of the glass. Sasuke watched amused. This sight only made his insides want to explode.

"ahh…mmh…ahh!....mmmmm!" Itachi mewled, throwing his head back, as he continued to pump himself, cumming inside the glass. Sasuke watched how the glass was being filled, and that only made him cum in his own boxers. He shut his eyes close, feeling as good as the first time he'd ever come.

Itachi placed the glass on the floor before throwing himself to the sofa, exhausted. Sasuke was in the same state.

_I…I never thought this could be so…erotic…- Sasuke thought panting hard, but also enjoying the breath his brother was expulsing. Finally, after some minutes they where able to catch their breath.

Itachi stood up, grabbed the glass again, and suspiciously gave Sasuke another kiss, before handing him the glass. Sasuke was like 'what the fuck'.

"Aniki, what is this?"

"Yu made aniki happy, so here is your glass of milk :) just mix it with cocoa and drink it. You're gonna like it, otouto." Itachi assured, gartering his clothes, and putting them on. Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at his already mixed chocolate. Itachi was more than curious of which kind of face his brother will put.

Sasuke took a sip of his brother's 'milk' and after some seconds, he closed his eyes, accompanied with a long 'mmmm'. Itachi smirked, and watched how Sasuke gulped down his cum. It was the most twisted sigh he'd ever seen, and to think it was his brother, just made him want to cum all over his otouto's cute face. "I hope you liked it" Itachi added when Sasuke finished.

"nh…" Sasuke smiled, licking his lips over and over again.

"Um, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, still flavoring the taste of cum and chocolate.

"What is it?" Itachi asked.

"Can I ask for another glass of milk whenever there's no milk in the fridge?" he asked a little blushed, watching how Itachi suppressed his laughing.

"Of course, as long as you don't tell mom and dad…" Itachi said, poking sasuke's forehead. "Hey!" Sasuke squirmed, but soon smirked at the thought of being able to ask for another glass of milk.

"nii-san! :) I want milk for my chocolate~~"

--END

Hope you liked this ^___^. Ok, I screwed up, I know, but I was in a hurry so I tipped this as quick as my hands could go.

Sorry this only turned out to be a blow-job. I wanted to make more, but i thought i'll screw the title if I wrote the whole thing, and also the main point would've been lost. So, my apologizes.

Can you drop a review? And the me what did you like about this?

Thanks a lot!

-Tsurumi Uchiha


End file.
